


The Best

by a_pious_cruelty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pious_cruelty/pseuds/a_pious_cruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha’s draped over his lap, reading a book whose title Bucky doesn’t recognize—Night Watch, and it looks kind of trashy—when she peeks up at him and says, “Did you know that Clint is the best at sucking cock?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Mixture of canon I like, ignoring what I don't like. Comics and MCU mix.

Natasha’s draped over his lap, reading a book whose title Bucky doesn’t recognize—Night Watch, and it looks kind of trashy—when she peeks up at him and says, “Did you know that Clint is the best at sucking cock?”

Bucky jerks his head up. Clint’s lying on the opposite couch, frowning as he swipes his finger over his tablet. Within distance to hear, but—

“He’s got his hearing aides out,” Natasha says and sits up, resting her chin on Bucky’s shoulder. “Stop staring.”

He looks over at her, instead. He’s still trying to process what she said, and why she said it. “I didn’t know that, no.”

Natasha hums, and there’s the ghost of a laugh behind it. 

Bucky’s heard that sound before. He knows it’s useless to tell her not to do whatever she’s considering, because she’s not just considering it--she has a plan. “Fuck,” he says, already defeated. “What is it?”

“I don’t have a cock, James,” she says, as if that’s an explanation. She leans back against the arm of the couch, a sly smile on her lips. 

They’ve done this before. Once with a guy they met at a bar, and then with a barista Natasha picked up. The barista--Sue--stuck around for a while, until she showed up at Natasha’s apartment, crying because she was in love with Natasha. 

He glances over at Clint again. “Sure he won’t be like Sue?”

Natasha’s eyebrows rise. “Your cock is not that good.”

“I know you guys are talking about me.”

Bucky startles when Clint speaks, but Natasha doesn’t even flinch. She looks over at Clint, watching as he sits up and puts in his hearing aides. “Yes,” she says, easily. “I was telling James how talented you are.”

“Oh yeah?” Clint’s gaze slides between the two of them. Suspicious, and cautious. The look of a man who’s dealt with Natasha’s schemes before. “I think he knows I’m talented, Nat. We’ve been in the field together.”

Natasha only quirks an eyebrow, and Clint snorts out a laugh. 

“You’re a piece of work,” he says, but he’s smiling. He nods at Bucky. “Ever had your cock sucked by a man before?”

Bucky has, a few times. Before Natasha, and then the one time with her. “You’re on board with this?” he says, instead of answering yes. “Just like that.”

Clint lifts his shoulders. “If you don’t want to--” And he flops back over, on to his back, picking up his tablet. 

“James?” Natasha says. 

He can say no, and neither one of them will begrudge him his refusal. He considers Natasha, first, and then Clint’s mouth. “All right.”

Clint rolls back up and gets to his feet. “I assume you want a little foreplay,” he says, sliding into Natasha’s place on the couch as she moves to the chair. 

“Here?” None of the other Avengers have drifted through the common area all day, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t around. 

Clint exchanges a glance with Natasha, grinning. “Is your boyfriend shy?” He reaches over, thumb rubbing over Bucky’s earlobe before he gives it a playful tug. 

“Not an exhibitionist,” Natasha replies. She’s not smiling, but there’s amusement in her eyes. She’s enjoying the teasing just as much as she’s surely going to enjoy watching Clint. “Maybe he’ll make an exception. Everyone’s out, I promise.”

She would know. She probably planned this, down to every last detail. God, she’s good. 

Bucky turns to Clint and, after a moment’s hesitation, gives a nod. He expects Clint to rush in, maybe go for a deep kiss or just a grab at Bucky’s crotch. Something like Clint’s style in combat--bold and just barely on this side of reckless. 

But Clint comes in slow, breath on Bucky’s neck as in leans in close. Bucky can just barely feel Clint’s lips on his skin. The ghost of a kiss makes him shiver, and then Clint’s hand is on his jaw, holding him in place as he draws Bucky’s skin between his teeth. It’s a gentle bite, but one that will likely leave a mark. Not that it’s unusual for Bucky to have marks on his neck, as Clint’s no doubt observed. 

He breathes out a sound that’s almost a groan, and looks over at Natasha. She’s watching with the intensity he’s seen both in the bedroom and on missions. This is for her, as much as it’s for him.

Bucky almost jumps when Clint puts a hand on his thigh. 

“Easy,” Clint murmurs. He strokes the inside of Bucky’s thigh as he moves his mouth down Bucky’s neck, pausing at his collarbone to lift his shirt. 

“He likes to have his nipples touched and licked,” Natasha says. “No biting.”

Clint hums and leans in, lips and tongue on Bucky’s left nipple, fingers on the other. 

“Fuck,” Bucky says, quietly. He’s getting hard, already, thinking about how Clint’s mouth feels now, and how it’s going to feel on his cock. 

Clint switches his mouth to the other nipple, and maybe sensing that Bucky’s already aroused, cups Bucky’s cock loosely. Just enough to make Bucky want to grind against him, but Bucky keeps his hips still. 

Bucky’s shirt falls as Clint lifts his head, and he kisses Bucky. Again, it’s not the bold move Bucky’s expecting, but a slow, easy kiss. Clint’s hand presses closer to Bucky’s cock, and Buck can’t help it. He moves his hips, pushing against Clint’s hand and moaning softly into Clint’s mouth. He grabs on to Clint as they kiss, and he hears Natasha make a small sound. A hum of approval, maybe. 

Clint laughs a little, draws back. “I could probably make you come in your pants,” he says, head tilted to the side, crooked smile on his face. His hand is still moving, and Bucky wants to deny it, but he can’t. 

“Another time, maybe,” Natasha says. “But now…” 

He hears shifting of fabric, and then Natasha is there, guiding Clint between Bucky’s legs. She sits next to Bucky, not touching him. 

Clint pops the button on Bucky’s pants and unzips them, stroking Bucky’s cock to full hardness before taking it out of his underwear. He moves his hand up and down it, eyes first on Bucky, and then on Natasha, before he puts his mouth to the tip. His lips open, and Clint laps at a bead of precome. Bucky can’t decide if he wants to close his eyes, or watch Clint. Maybe he wants to look at Natasha, see her watching him. 

He tips his head back, looking down his nose at Clint, legs spread wide for him. Clint teases him for a bit, as Bucky figured he would, tongue going over and over the tip of Bucky’s cock, until Bucky’s about ready to just buck up his hips and fuck Clint’s mouth. Clint looks up at him, like he knows exactly what he’s thinking, and then sinks his mouth down on Bucky’s cock.

Natasha said that Clint’s the best, and she’s not wrong. He’s got a good rhythm, moving his mouth up and down Bucky’s cock, tongue flat and then pointed when he reaches the tip. Bucky knows he’s breathing, because he can feel the soft warmth of it on his belly, but it’s as if Clint doesn’t need to even take a breath as he sucks Bucky off. 

And Bucky---he’s trying to be quiet, thighs trembling and metal hand gripping hard at the arm of the sofa, but he can’t swallow down all the sounds. 

“Make some noise for me,” Natasha murmurs into his ear, leaving a brief kiss on his cheek. 

And though there’s still a risk that someone could hear---JARVIS must be watching, too---he can’t deny Natasha what she wants. He moans, wanton and unashamed, looking down at Clint to mutter praises. Clint laughs, a little, but keeps his focus on Bucky’s cock, mouth so slick and hot and good. 

How long has Clint been going down on him? Long enough for his jaw to start to ache, probably. Long enough for him to become impatient, but he’s as calm as he was when they started. 

“Are you going to come?” Natasha runs her fingers through her hair, and Bucky looks over at her, gives her a tight nod. 

“Clint?” he says, through gritted teeth, and Clint massages the inside of his thigh---silent permission, Bucky takes it as. 

Bucky comes, spilling into Clint’s mouth with a sharp cry and a long string of Russian curses. His whole body is taut with the rush of pleasure, cock twitching through two, three shots of come. 

Clint swallows it down, but a small trail of come trickles from the side of his mouth. Natasha leans down and kisses Clint, licking the stray come from his mouth. 

Bucky groans. “You’re killing me,” he says.

“You’re not dead yet.” Natasha rises, bringing Clint up with her. “And we’re not finished. My turn, now.” She tosses him a smile, heading toward the bedroom.


End file.
